


Ethan & Vanessa | Romance (S1 & S2)

by Gaya



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaya/pseuds/Gaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kind touch of a hand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ethan & Vanessa | Romance (S1 & S2)

**Author's Note:**

> I fan video I made before the season started and I completely forgot I could post here too. Hope you enjoy it! o/


End file.
